1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of basement water seepage control devices for directing and channeling water into water drainage conduits and more particularly relates to an L-shaped device that is positioned against the inside foundation wall and on the foundation footing, such device having channels therein for directing water seepage to a drainage conduit disposed at the end of the foundation footing or into the gravel at the end of the foundation footing.
2. History of the Prior Art
There are many water drainage devices for positioning adjacent to a basement foundation and rest upon the foundation footing. Some of such devices are disclosed in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,460 to Patrick; U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,443 to Beechen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,716 to Kuypers; U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,032 to Geske; U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,643 to Parker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,838 to Phillips; U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,421 to Harvie et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,016 to Janesky.
Typical of the above water drainage devices is U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,460 to Patrick which teaches the use of an L-shaped member having a plurality of channels formed in its bottom. The L-shaped member, which fits against the foundation wall and rests upon the foundation footing, has a plurality of elongated channels extending down the portion of the device positioned against the foundation wall which elongated channels then extend down thereunder into the portion of the L-shaped member resting upon the foundation footing to direct the water under the foundation floor to a gravel bed through which a drainage pipe can extend and receive the water that has passed through such gravel. U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,016 to Janesky teaches an improvement of this subfloor L-shaped drainage device by providing a plastic panel having a plurality of frustoconical protrusions which space the panel away from the foundation wall and the foundation footing so that water can pass therebehind and thereunder to a drainage pipe that is provided within the gravel field under the basement floor or into the gravel itself.